emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8213 (25th July 2018)
Charity promises Ryan she'll tell her family about him tomorrow although she later backtracks when she sees what a state Debbie is in over Sarah. Also, Jessie admits her feelings for Marlon. Plot Charity is down in the dumps. When Ross comes to collect Moses, Charity orders him to keep his mouth shut about Ryan being her son. Vanessa hates seeing Charity like this so encourages her to call Ryan but Charity believes she's blown it. Debbie feels guilty for leaving Sarah alone at the hospital overnight so she can be at home with Jack. The villagers throw Jessie a leaving party in the café. As Debbie, Lydia, Samson and Jack leave the hospital, Samson makes excuses to go back in to see Sarah. A suspicious Debbie watches from the corridor as Samson orders Sarah to tell Debbie her concerns, warning her he's not going to keep quiet much longer. Ross finds Ryan sitting outside the pub. Ryan explains Irene wants him to stay away from Charity as she's trouble. Ross confirms Charity is trouble, stubborn and rude but states she'd walk over hot coals for her children. At Jessie's party, Daphne flirts with Marlon which leaves Jessie green with envy. Vanessa finds an upset Charity stuffing her face with crisps. Vanessa manages to persuade Charity to go through to the bar where Ryan is waiting. Lydia stumbles across Rebecca's memory book in the boot of Lachlan's car. She questions what it's doing there so Lachlan lies it must've dropped out Rebecca's bag when he took her and Seb for a drive the day before she went off to Ibiza. Lachlan explains to a sympathetic Lydia that he's mad with Rebecca for going away as everyone seems to be leaving him. In the backroom, Charity formally introduces Ryan and Vanessa then Vanessa leaves them alone to talk. Ryan is still peeved that Charity hasn't told her family about him and wonders if she's ashamed of him because of his disability. Charity assures him she isn't. In the café, Rhona makes a speech thanking Jessie whilst fellow PTA member Karen presents Jessie with a bunch of flowers. As Jessie makes her own speech, she jealously watches Marlon and Daphne interacting. Rhona realises Jessie likes Marlon. Ryan asks about Debbie and Noah's dads. After Charity tells him about Cain and Chris as well as Zak, Ryan asks when he can meet the family. Charity tells him soon. Ryan comments they all have different ideas of how long "soon" is so Charity proposes she calls a family meeting tomorrow, much to Ryan's delight. At Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie quizzes Samson what he and Sarah were talking about earlier. Jessie confirms Rhona's suspicions that she likes Marlon which leads Rhona to question what she's going to do about it. Jessie states she'll do nothing, however, when Daphne asks Jessie if Marlon is taken, Jessie lies he is. Lachlan catches Lydia leaving Rebecca a voicemail. Lachlan tells Lydia that the memory book proves Rebecca is fine as she'd be back for it if she wasn't. Lydia isn't so sure so she's going to keep calling Rebecca until she tells her that herself. Daphne confronts a clueless Marlon about cheating then storms off. An amused Jessie reveals she told Daphne he wasn't single as she was jealous. The pair kiss. Charity informs Vanessa that she's going to tell her family about Ryan tomorrow but when Debbie appears in the pub in a state, Charity realises she can't tell Debbie or her family about Ryan. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Daphne - Emma Tugman *Karen - Clare Cameron Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior, corridor and bar *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room and corridor *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes